


Rictusempra

by hyunjinning



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Minho being an asshole for no reason lmao, Series, Some soft moments uwu, it was gonna be a one shot but it would’ve been written awkwardly, ravenclaw minho, the readers House is unspecified as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinning/pseuds/hyunjinning
Summary: You hated Lee Minho, and it seemed like he wasn’t so charmed either.





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Minho; 6th year Ravenclaw, top of the class, gorgeous– stunning, even. Charming, comical, and witty, it came to no surprise that girls and boys alike adored him. To some, it seemed like there was no end to his endearingly cutting personality. Emphasis on some. Yes, while most adored Lee Minho, there must always be an exception. You, by chance, just so happened to be this exception.

Lee Minho, the very boy that people worshiped, was the bane of your existence. To you– he was an annoying, ill-mannered, sarcastic, arrogant piece of shit. The one class that you took pride in, Charms, was the very one he fought you for in marks. You– a charming, sweet, and generally quiet individual– would normally not mind having someone with higher marks than you in any circumstance. But this? This was much different.

Constantly, you would hear him gloat about his “superior grades” to all of his loving fans. It fucking pissed you off, to put it kindly. “Who the fuck brags about their grades like that? How sad do they have to be that they have to reaffirm their importance to themselves by talking about grades?” You would ask yourself. And to that, the answer is simple; very, very sad, and very, very lonely.

You would never be able to tell that from the smirk on his face as he stared at the most recent scores from the Charms test, eyes swirling with pride as he turned to you. “So (L/n), second to best again?” The question spilled out of his big, aggravating mouth. “I’d rather die before calling you the best, Lee,” You rolled your eyes, already feeling the migraine coming on from his mere presence. “No need, the marks have already said it for you,”

“Someone sure does feel the need to assert themselves,” You pushed past him, walking up to your favorite Ravenclaw, Seungmin. “Man, how the hell are the two of you in the same house? You’d think that snake would be a Slytherin,” Seungmin nodded, making a noise of agreement. “Yeah he’s an asshole, but we love him. I think he’s just sad,”

“Yeah, no shit he’s sad. We’re both in Dueling Club and I’ve never seen him go against a single person. I don’t think he really knows what he’s doing,” You shrugged. You could feel Minho’s glare bore into the back of your head as you and Seungmin walked back to your respective common rooms. “Anyways, I’ll see you later, Seungmin!”

Waking up later the next morning, you felt at ease knowing that it was Saturday, which meant no classes. You were finally relieved of the hellish torture known as “class”. You yawned, slowly stretching out your limbs in a depressingly weak attempt to wake up, the sound of the storm outside temping you to go back into your peaceful state of slumber. Deciding to give into the will of your heavy eyelids, you turned onto your side, ready to go back to sleep. That is, until you remembered you had promised to meet Seungmin for breakfast. Your eyes quickly snapped open in panic.

“Shit!” You exclaimed, quickly jumping out of bed, stripping and dressing yourself as fast as possible. “Fuck if I’m late again he’s not gonna let it go,” You absentmindedly muttered to yourself, shoving your wand in the pocket of your robe as you headed out of the common room.

You ran down the empty stairs of Hogwarts, save for the few ghosts you ran through in your rush. After what felt like an eternity of listening to the sound of your frantic footsteps echo off the tall, vast walls, you finally made it to the Great Hall. “Right on time,” You exhaled, walking into the nearly empty room. As it was the weekend, most of the upperclassmen were at Hogsmeade. The only remaining students were the First and Second Years, and a few of the upperclassmen who had decided to stay behind for whatever reason. Walking towards the Ravenclaw table, you could already see the smug-ass grin on Seungmin’s face.

“So, (Y/n), how late did you wake up and how fast did you run?” Scoffing, you rolled your eyes. “Shut up. I woke up on time and took my time walking here, thank you very much,” You lied. He didn’t buy it. “Yeah right, we both know you woke up ten minutes ago,” He said, making you slump your shoulders. “Okay fine,” You said, sitting down next to him, “So what if I woke up late? I’m here, on time, isn’t that what really matters?” Feeling a pair of eyes on you, you turned only to be met with the very unwelcome face of Lee Minho. As of right on cue, the sound of loud, booming thunder rolled throughout the Great Hall.

“Just as I thought you couldn’t be anymore cursed,” You teased, quirking up an eyebrow. Minho chuckled, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “I want to challenge you to a duel, (Y/n),” Upon hearing this, your eyebrows shot up on surprise. “Is that so? You’re going to go against me? Full offense, but I’ve never even seen you go against someone during Dueling Club. I highly doubt you’re going to win against me. You’re just going to embarrass yourself in front of ev–,”

“No, not during Dueling Club. I mean right now,” Minho said, cutting you off. Shocked, you looked back at Seungmin, who looked just as puzzled as you did. Catching your gaze, Seungmin made a noise of disbelief and shrugged. Turning to Minho, you blinked slowly.

“You want to fight me? Right now?” He nodded. “Yes, in the courtyard,” He said, making you snort. “Dude, it’s raining,” “I know,” You shook your head and stood up. “Fine, I’d love to kick your ass,” You walked past Minho, a smug expression on your face. There was no doubt in your mind that you were going to win, as you frequently dueled against others, and spent hours studying new spells. You were sure that the most Minho knew were the basic ones.

You walked through the halls, a few feet ahead of Minho. You could hear a third pair of rushed steps rapidly approaching you. You didn’t even have to look to know it was Seungmin.

“(Y/n), are you fucking crazy?” You heard him exclaim through gritted teeth. You laughed and shook your head. “You already know the answer to that,” He sighed at your response. “But I didn’t think you’d duel Minho, you could really hurt him,”

“Since when have you been worried about Minho? Besides, I’m not going to hurt him. I’ll just use some low-level spells. It’ll be more like pranking him than fighting him,” You said, finally seeing your destination approaching. “I swear to god, (Y/n), if he ends up being some amazing dueling god who’s just been holding out to trick you, I’m not cleaning up your dead body,”

Sighing, you took your wand out of it’s pocket. Putting on the hood of your robe, you stepped out into the rainy courtyard and turned to Minho, who was still standing under the protection of the outside walkway. “Lee! Are you coming, or did you decide to back out already?” You yelled over the sound of the pouring rain. Scoffing, he pulled his hood over his head and gripped his wand. “Alright, Seungmin! Since you followed us, you get to decide who wins,” 

Facing each other in the center, you contemplated your plan of action. Should you take it easy on him? Should you completely obliterate him? Before you could thoroughly figure it out, Minho suddenly cast the first spell.

“Stupefy!” 

“Protego!” You shouted, panicked that your shielding Charms wasn’t quick enough. You blinked slowly, processing what had just happened. “Minho, what the fuck? Were you going to knock me unconscious? Just like that? You didn’t even give me a heads up!” You yelled, completely dumbfounded by how absolutely idiotic he was. 

“I’m sorry, I panicked!” 

“Oh man, you’ve gotta be fucking–“ You heard Seungmin groan, making you laugh. Minho really had no clue what he was doing. He was book smart, not street smart. Shaking your head, you decided to just get the stupid duel over with.

“I’m just gonna go ahead and get this over with,” You said, pointing your wand at Minho. “Expelliarmus!” His wand flew out of his hand, and he immediately looked defeated. “Shit, I’m a dumbass,” Minho said, putting his hands up in surrender.

“You were right, (L/n)! I really am bad at dueling! I give up!”

“Oh no, I came all the way out here, to this rainy ass courtyard, on my Saturday morning, just to duel you. I’m gonna get something out of it,” Minho looked worried. “W-what do you mean?”

“Rictusempra!”

Suddenly, Minho starts laughing, startling Seungmin half to death. Minho fell to the ground laughing, rolling around and clutching his sides. “(Y/n)... what did you do to Minho?” Seungmin slowly asked, a warning tone to his voice. “Oh, you know– just a simple tickling charm. Nothing harmful, and it should wear off soon!” You smirked, looking at the mess in front of you.

As Minho laughed, you couldn’t help but to notice how incredibly cute he was in this state. Disgusted by your own thoughts, you scrunched up your own nose. “I’ve seen better,” You thought, walking back to Seungmin. “You wanna go chill out in the Gryffindor Common Room with Jisung and I? They’ve got a bomb ass fireplace and the rain was kind of cold,” 

“Yeah, sure, that sounds nice,”

——

That night, you lie awake thinking about the days events. Sure, it had been fun beating Minho’s ass and leaving him to suffer in the rain– but was it worth it in the end? Normally, the answer would have been an inhumanly quick “yes”– but now, you were having second thoughts. You, the baddest bitch in town, had briefly thought that the Scum of the Earth, Lee Minho, was cute. Attractive, even. The more you thought about him, the more angry you became. You hated his stupidly handsome facial structure, despised his perfect fucking nose, were absolutely revolted by his stunning eyes, and– oh no, you were in love.

Curling up in a ball, you groaned. There was literally no reason for you to like him. Not only was he incredibly annoying, but he also tried to fucking fight you earlier. That’s more than enough of a reason to hate him. Yet something about him was just so endearing to you. Something very hidden. So hidden, you developed a migraine trying to figure out. Letting out a frustrated sigh, you twisted your body around to try and become more comfortable in your bed. Nothing was comfortable knowing that you were developing a crush on the biggest asshole you had ever met.

“This is ridiculous,” You angrily whispered, pushing yourself off your bed. Even though it was 1:00 am, much past Hogwarts’ 10:00 pm curfew, you figured a night stroll was exactly what you needed to clear your head. Grabbing your robe, you slipped on your shoes and quietly headed out, making sure not to wake anyone.

“Lumos,” The soft light from your wand illuminated your face, allowing you to see the empty halls of Hogwarts. All around you, the paintings on the walls slept, creating a calm atmosphere. You hurriedly made your way through the school, trying to get outside as fast as you could without getting caught by Flich or his cat. 

After ten minutes, you finally made it out of the castle and to the lake. Huffing, you sat down and stared at the moon’s reflection on the water. There was so much running through your mind. Why did you suddenly take interest in Minho? Was it the way he smiled? His laugh? Or were you really just so angry that he was plaguing your mind? Lost in thought, you hardly even realized there was someone sitting next to you.

“Hey,” He said, looking out to the lake, his arms pulling his knees to his chest.

It was silent between the two of you, a mutual understanding of sorts. You guessed he had a lot on his mind as well. You couldn’t help but to wonder what he was thinking about. Perhaps he was out there for the same reason you were? You internally shook your head at the thought. 

“Why?” He suddenly asked, startling you out of your trance. “Why what?” 

“Why do you hate me?” The gentle tone of Minho’s voice startled you. Tearing your eyes from the lake, you turned to him. His eyes reflected the light from the lake and his brows were furrowed as he looked at the water. “Everyone else likes me. Why can’t you?”

“I don’t know,” You whispered. The more you thought about it, the more irrational your distaste for him seemed. Yeah, he was annoying, but there was no real reason to hate him in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” You put your head down, taking interest in the blades of grass beneath you. “I am too. I kept trying to make you like me, but I ended up being an asshole. I’m like a three-year-old,” He laughed, shaking his head.

You chuckled, playing with your wand. “I guess we both are. Sucks that it took me kicking your ass with a shitty spell for us to realize it,” As soon as the words left your mouth, you heard Minho choke. “I was in the rain dying for ten minutes after that, so I guess I had some reflection time.”

For a while, the two of you sat and talked. It must have been at least an hour before you yawned, making Minho softly smile. “It’s really late, you should probably go to bed,” You hummed in agreement, lifting yourself off the ground. “You should too. Even though we don’t have classes tomorrow, it’s probably not good to stay up. Flich is probably still on parole.” 

“Nah,” He shook his head, “I’m probably gonna sit out here for a little longer. Gotta lot on my mind.”

“Alright, just don’t stay up too late,” And with that, you walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re telling me that you and Minho, the boy you’ve swore to hate, sat and talked civilly for an hour, while sitting by a moon-lit lake?” Seungmin asked, leaned back in disbelief. “Yup.” 

“Sounds like a romantic date to me,” He shrugged, taking a bite from his breakfast. “Well it wasn’t, Shithead. First of, dates are planned, second, we literally only talked. That’s it.”

“Damn, you just called me Shithead. That’s a new low, (Y/n).”

“Shut up, Seungmin, you’re such a smartass. I’m just trying to tell you what happened last night,” You sighed, rubbing your forehead. The last thing you needed that morning was Seungmin giving you shit. “You know I don’t have to sit here with you every morning? I could go hang out with someone cool like Chris or Woojin,” Seungmin clutched his chest in fake pain, pretending to look hurt. 

“But I know you never will! You love me way too much! Plus, you have a good view of your boyfriend at the Ravenclaw table,” He said, making you choke on your coffee. “What the hell, Seungmin?” You asked angrily, wiping coffee from your mouth, “You know I’d rather date you before him!”

Seungmin fake gagged. “Us? Dating? In another universe, maybe. All I’m saying is that you and Minho have had some serious sexual tension over the years, and you two miraculously got over it with a single conversation last night. Sounds like some shitty romance novel to me,” He said, taking another bite of his cereal.

“Jesus Christ, this is nothing like that! And we’ve genuinely hated each other since first year, it’s not like we’re best friends now. If anything, it’s just a neutral feeling. We don’t like each other, and we don’t hate each other,” You huffed, deciding to finally take a bite from your breakfast before it got cold. Shaking his head, Seungmin sighed. 

“Then you’re obviously blind; Minho has been staring at you for five minutes straight and you haven’t even noticed,” He said, making your eyebrows shoot up in surprise. You followed Seungmin’s gaze —and sure enough, he was looking dead at you. Minho’s face lit up as soon as you made eye contact, and he quickly turned away. Looking back at Seungmin, you wanted to slap the smirk off his face. “He’s in love,” He swooned in an overly-sweet voice. “I’m this close to punching you in the face,” You said, getting up from your spot. “If you need me, I’ll be in the library.”

———

You felt you shoulders relax as you sat down at one of the tables in the library. Finally, away from all the noise, away from Seungmin, and all alone at your own peaceful table. Exhaling deeply, you opened up your copy of ‘Defensive Magical Theory’ and begun to read. Or, that is, you tried to read. Because no matter how quiet the library, or peaceful your surroundings were — your thoughts were an absolute mess. You tried your best to read the book in front of you, yet your eyes kept skimming the same sentence over and over again.

You let out a frustrated sigh and closed the book. “This is bullshit,” You muttered, leaning back in your chair. “Are you okay?” You jumped, nearly falling from you seat. Looking behind you, you saw the very last person you wanted to see awkwardly standing there. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just got a little frustrated with the book,” You nervously laughed, hoping he would buy it. “O-oh, yeah, that makes sense,” He said, nervously scratching the back of his neck. “Would you mind if I sat here? No one else is in the library and I don’t really want to study at a table by myself.”

“Yeah, sure,” You said, inwardly panicking. You came to the library to avoid Minho, and now here he was — sitting right in front of you. You hadn’t been this anxious since trying to strike up a conversation with Jackson Wang, a cute Gryffindor, in your 4th Year.

Reopening your book, you pretended to focus on the extremely helpful literature. As you blankly skimmed over the words, you thought more about Minho. You know, important stuff; how he was sitting within arms reach, how nice his voice is, and how extremely handsome he looked in just his white button-down and Ravenclaw vest, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up… dear lord you had a problem. You shook your head and scolded yourself for thinking like a grossly love-sick teenager. You were better than this. Hell, literally two days before this, you hated his guts. Taking a risk, you glanced up to the boy across from you, who was seemingly immersed in his Potions textbook.

Sighing, you looked back down at your book, completely missing that Minho was now admiring you. He glanced back down at his book, a light pink hue dusting his cheeks. The two of you sat in silence for a while, and you were finally able to focus on your book, almost forgetting that Minho was there. That was, until he cleared his throat and spoke to you.

“Would you m-maybe like to go to Hogsmeade with me today? Since the weather is nice,” His voice cracked. You were shocked. This felt like some really shitty Muggle romance movie.

“Didn’t you hate me literally just yesterday?” You asked, your voice slightly cracking because of how awkward you felt. Minho’s face flushed, and you could tell he was extremely nervous. “I never hated you... like I said last night — I was just trying too hard to get you to like me. I wanna apologize for that and possibly become friends? Just, please let me take you out to Hogsmeade. I want to know you better,” He sighed. He looked desperate, and you couldn’t ignore the fluttering feeing in your chest. Why was he trying so hard? Did he truly want to make amends that bad?

“I mean... I guess that’ll be fine. It’ll be a nice way to have a do-over,” You smiled, inwardly dying from how embarrassing this all was. “O-Okay, I’ll see you at the front of the school after lunch.”

After Minho shuffled out of the library, you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Seungmin wasn’t gonna let you live this down after you told him.


End file.
